Black Magic and Virgins
by Amata Mercy
Summary: A party in the woods ends in disaster, Draco and Hermione captured within a evil cult that follow a shadowed path that believe in ancient rituals. As a sole powerful muggle witch virgin Hermione is a prize… Draco was just an added benefit, the tainted pureblood wizard to be the hand of their planned sacrifice. How far will Draco go to protect her? How far will she let him?
1. Chapter 1

This will be a short dramione fic. If you read any of my other stories, I'm so sorry I have not given up on them, I've just been working on fixing some issues in both of them. Please enjoy this short Halloween story with Draco, Hermione, and the rest of the Harry Potter bunch.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

000000000000000

Black Magic and Virgins

Chapter 1: The Woods At Night

000000000000000

The autumn air was always cool and crisp around Halloween, luckily this year it was just warm enough that if students wanted to dress up in costumes and venture outdoors they wouldn't catch colds doing so. It definitely relieved Madame Pomfrey from worrying over a full wing the next day and professors wouldn't have to delay any lectures due to the vast amount of absences. No this Halloween weather was the best it had been in all the years the Golden Trio had been at Hogwarts, and with it being their last after the war they were excited. The whole school was bubbling over the possibilities of parties and mischief that could be had. Yet no one was more ecstatic than one smug Slytherin, he'd planned the perfect party for all the veterans of the war just to prove he was not huge ass he'd been before. Yes, Draco Malfoy is actually trying to do something good.

000000000000000

The doors of the Great Hall slammed open as Ron Weasley grumpily trudged in for breakfast, how Hermione had talked him into returning to school for another year would forever be a mystery to him. It had little to do with that heat of the moment kiss they'd shared months before in the final battle. No much to his chagrin they'd (Hermione) had decided that their friendship was too important to chance on a relationship. Still, while he understood her reasoning and had even agreed, he'd never realized until that moment how beautiful and amazing the woman was. And she was. Hermione smiled from the breakfast table, waving over her two best friends, Ginny was there as well waiting for Harry who was just as begrudgingly shuffling in behind him.

Hogwarts had changed very much since the war, things had had to be rebuilt and the student body was more untied than ever, even the Slytherin's surprisingly. Actually in the spirit of unity there was no longer house tables except for formal occasions. Thus the reason Pansy, Blaise, Draco, Luna, and Hannah Abbott all sat with them now, at was deemed the veteran's table. Neville was playing with Hannah's hair as the last two boys flopped down onto the bench next to Ginny grumpily, "Aw, come on guys, you've been this way ever since we've been back. You can't tell me that after that horrendous war that you aren't happy to have an actual normal year at Hogwarts." Neville smiled at them and returned to flirting with Hannah as the two reluctantly agreed.

"It's no use Neville, it seems as though some gloomy hoppers have gotten to them." Luna sighed as she looked at them, "They'll be this way for at least another week, I'd say."

Draco eyed the other blonde warily, still not really sure about her, then again he was on shaky ground in general with the whole group. "Well, I know one way to cheer the whole school up including Pothead and Weasel." He ignored glares format the two and the swats from Hermione and Pansy, "I have managed to make a deal with Hagird, which may or may not have me helping with Magical Animals classes, but does have us getting a cover to have a great Halloween party in the Forbidden Forest." Hermione gasped and Draco jumped straight to the part he knew would shut her up. "He promised it is a completely safe area and has great protection from the school's magical creatures, besides Hagrid would never had agreed if we shouldn't be there. I, of course, will finance everything."

Draco sat back as the others began chattering excitedly, Hermione glared at him from his side and he shrugged, "You do realize how much trouble we all including Hagrid could get in if we're caught. There's even the threat of expulsion!"

"Granger, where is the fun if there's no danger in getting in trouble?" He smirked at her before standing up and heading off to his first duties of the day, his quidditch team was seriously in trouble for too close of a game last week with Ravenclaw.

Ginny reached across the table tugging on Hermione's hand, "'Mione, ignore his royal rudeness, we must go shopping there can't be a Halloween party without amazing costumes!" The redhead smiled at her friend, "Besides we couldn't go without you, who else will know any of the spells to keep us out of trouble and to fix anything that goes wrong." Ginny always knew how to make her feel better.

000000000000000

Draco looked around as he, Blaise, and Harry were putting on the final touches to the clearing, it was really coming together as long as they could keep Ron out of the snacks the girls had gathered up while in town. "Really Ron, you just ate lunch an hour ago and that was after a large breakfast and two sizable snacks how can you possibly still want to consume food?" Harry was berating his best friend, who once gain was trying to open the cupcakes Hannah had dropped off. "Come on, we're pretty much done getting this place set up, we can head to the shops get you a second lunch and see what we can find as costumes, you two coming?"

Blaise shrugged but joined them over towards the path back to school, "Drake?"

"Nah, you guys head on back, I'm going to finish up the dripping fake blood from the spider webs. See you all later tonight, also if someone would tell Pansy to be sure that Snape has plans with McGonagall tonight during the party." He turned back to the red ooze dripping out of the end of his wand as the others made their way down the path. This was going to be a blast tonight, and he couldn't wait to slip into his costume later. There was no way this party was going to go wrong, and if he was lucky he would have at least one pretty lady accompanying him in his bed tonight.

The crack of a twig behind him made him turn quickly to search the area, but there was nothing around him. He felt a chill go up his spine, the forest sure could be creepy when you were all alone. Maybe, he should have gone with the other guys. He shrugged it off and put the last bit of blood up before ending the spell and stepping back to see all their work. The place sure did look spooky, it would be even better at night when their starlight and fog spells kicked in for the final additions to the scene.

Gathering up his stuff, he got another chill, shaking it off he looked around again, this time he caught a glimpse of a black robe out of the corner of his eye. The nightmares that haunted in his sleep flashed through his mind quickly. Still he pushed those thoughts away, it was just because he was in the forest alone and his mind was playing tricks on him. He'd been out here plenty with his father and other Death Eaters so it was harder to ignore the memories without anyone else around. He scratched his faded mark absently as he took one more look out in to the woods before heading back towards school. He kept pretty good pace up as he followed the path, ready to be away from the snaps and shuffles of leaves that seemed to be following behind him. Steeping out of the edge of the forest, he took a deep breath and chuckled a bit at how silly he was being. There was nothing out there stalking him and trying to do him any harm, just his imagination.

Walking in to the Slytherin lair he felt much more comfortable as Pansy ran up squealing about make-up choices and costumes, shoving past her he made a bolt for his room. Slamming the door behind him he heard Blaise chuckling, "Pansy attack you too?" he nodded as he sighed and set his stuff down, "You ok, Drake?"

"Yeah, it's just the forest can be creepy when you're there by yourself you know. I should have left with you guys, but you can't believe how great it looks out there." Blaise agreed and they began getting ready for the night.

000000000000000

Hermione looked over at the other girls getting ready, they were all in a tizzy about getting everything perfect. Pansy had barged in behind Ginny only minutes ago with her voice so squeaky it took them a good while to get her calmed. She looked down at the outfit in her lap, she couldn't believe Ginny had talked her into it. The redhead herself was ready to set Harry into cardiac arrest, she was wearing a fox get up calling herself a foxy redhead. If anything all their outfits were far too sexy, but as the female Weasley had indicated they weren't children anymore. They'd all become of age not long after the war, well except Ginny but she wasn't far behind. Luna was wiggling into a short little angel costume and Hannah was blushing as Pansy showed her how to put on the thigh highs that came with her Marie Antoinette costume. Pansy had special ordered her own greek goddess outfit that was more fit for the bedroom.

Yet she was still in shock over what she was expected to wear. It was a burlesque costume, even though she'd wanted to be something like Florence Nightingale. Though Ginny said she would look ridiculous being the only girl there appropriately dressed.

The corset would make it seem like her chest was about to burst out and there was nothing covering any bit of her legs besides the fishnets Ginny insisted on. Then Pansy had brought in her vast shoe collection and had shoved her into 3-inch heels. Sighing she puled on the tiny outfit and fluffed up the piece that hung from the back and slipped on the heels. Immediately Pansy started on her make-up going on about smoky eyes and glitter. Ginny began pulling at her hair, piling it up on top of her head in cute ringlets that she'd never seen her curls make.

"Oh, 'Mione! The boys sure are going to be after you tonight! I don't know how Ron will be able to resi-" Ginny cringed, "Sorry, I know you don't want to talk about Ron." Pansy looked up confused from applying the bright red lip gloss.

"You and Ron, you two aren't a thing?" she gasped, "Well, well, well isn't this a juicy little piece of gossip! And don't I have something for you! You'd never believe what guy would love to know that our little 'Mione is no way besotted with the resident Weasel." Ginny made a face at the name but looked eagerly at Pansy, Hermione pushed out of the chair while she had the chance. "'Mione wait!"

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief as she fell back against the portrait door as she shut it behind her, and then the Fat Lady cleared her throat, "Oh sorry ma'am."

Standing she looked down at her feet, these were the most impossible shoes to walk in. She'd just barely avoided the crazy duo that were Pansy and Ginny, how had they managed to become so close. Sighing, she heard a chuckle behind her, turning she caught Blaise covering his mouth, "Why Hermione are you a little out of breath? Those heels giving you problems?" Straightening like any Gryffindor would in the face of Slytherin mocking she brushed off her nonexistent skirt and began strutting down the hall.

"Not at all, what ever would make you think so?" and of course that was when she stumbled a bit, but she kept wobbling along. He was not going to win.

000000000000000

By the time the sun had set the party in the forest was really on its way. The majority of the veterans were imbibing in some school disapproved activities but for the most part they were just enjoying being alive and without danger looming around the next corner. Ginny was wrapped a around Harry who ironically was in a huntsman costume. Pansy was unabashedly flirting with Ron who was grumbling next to the punch bowl, how had the girl known Ron would be coming as Hercules. Blaise was enjoying the attention he was getting from the ladies in his vampire attire, though his eyes lingered on the angel that was giggling across the way. Hannah was talking to Luna as Neville who had come as a the French King to her Marie Antoinette. Draco was glad to see his new group having such a great time, he kept fiddling with the bow tie on his own James Bond look.

"Here, let me fix it. You keep messing it up by fussing over it every few minutes." the voice of the know-it-all Gryffindor princess piped up, she began tugging at it and he was in for a shock when he looked down at her. "What?"

He cleared his throat as she backed away, "Um…. Nothing, just never thought I'd see Granger dressing like all the other girls. I thought you were going as that muggle lady nurse." He was honestly wracking his brain for her name, but couldn't remember, he never did pay attention in muggle studies. Oh well, Hermione was sure to fill him in all about it.

"Her name was Florence Nightingale, only the mother of modern nursing." See he knew her all too well. "Really Draco, you need to learn more about the muggle world."

Taking a chance, he pulled her in close as the music started up and she finished with his tie, "Why don't you teach me a little something then?" he winked and she swatted his chest, but her cheeks were painted a light pink as she blushed. "Come on, princess, loosen up after all it's Halloween and you're at a party, don't be so prudish." Then he set them into a rhythm dancing, but she was acting all rigid and nervous. He sighed pulling apart, "Let's get you a drink, that should help." Of course, she trailed behind her hand firmly in his grasp sputtering school rules, sobriety, and the dangers of the forest. "Your excuses don't work with me! Besides, we're fine, Hagrid said he would have protections laid out for us and look everyone is having a such a great time. Have you seen them all this happy together since the end of the summer?"

Hermione stopped then, looking around at everyone, drinking, dancing, laughing, and all sorts of happy times. "No, I… I guess you're right."

"Oh, I know Hermione Granger did not just say Draco Malfoy was right about something." Blaise materialized at their sides with Luna hugging his waist, their friends not far behind. "Come on Herms, relax, have fun! It's a party!" He handed her a mysterious blue drink with sugar around the rim and winked at Draco. Pansy was absolutely beaming from a begrudgingly accepting Ron's side as she clung to his arm. "Look even Ron is getting into the spirit, and you know how grumpy that ginger has been." With that Hermione had run out of excuses, so down the hatch the drink went, the warmth that spread through her was pleasing, a light blush coating her cheeks. Draco found it hard not admire her beauty, "Now little princess, let's dance." He winked at her as they both grabbed another drink and moved out on the dance floor.

000000000000000

After jovially dancing with her friends, Hermione moved back over to the refreshments, she was losing count of the number of these delightful tasting blue drinks that she had ingested. A slim pale hand nabbed the current drink form her and she had to pout, "Dracooooooo," she whined, and then was over come with a fit of giggles, "give it back, they are so yummy." Never in the history of Hogwarts would anyone have ever guessed that one Golden Princess Hermione Granger would be most definitely sloshed at a school event. The Slytherin prince looked down at her with amusement in his eyes, deciding to drink the last her of the drink, he wrapped his arms about her middle. She began giggling again, laying her head against his chest, drawing absently on his coat with her finger, "You know, I think you're kinda cute…" she whispered and Draco just about strangled on the drink.

"Princess, I think its about time to take you home." running his hand across her cheek, brushing hair off her face. She smiled up at him, her cheeks pink from the alcohol and cool air.

Then squealing, not much unlike Pansy, "I can't go home with YOU!" Harry and Ron looked over at that, but began laughing at the suspicious look Hermione was giving Draco as she pointed her finger against his chest. Then in a stage whisper, "I know what happens when Draco Malfoy takes a girl home."

He chuckled at this, moving her towards the path back to Hogwarts, "Now what exactly happens when I take a girl home?" The rest began coming up to say good-bye to her, but she seemed to be considering what to say as she drew her eyebrows together. Ginny trotted over behind Harry, swooping in like a mother hen to keep Hermione from embarrassing herself too much.

"'Mione, maybe it would be best if you let Malfoy walk you back to Griffyndor Tower?" Petting her hair gently, Harry and Ron nodded in agreement, "I think maybe you've had too many of those little drinks you like," Hermione nodded and looked back at the refreshment table, "Malfoy, can you make sure our little brainiac gets back alright?" Bending a bit, Draco swept Hermione up into his arms and she quickly latched onto him in surprise. "Thanks man," Harry and Ron both said as they clapped his shoulder and headed back to their dates and the dance floor.

"Alright princess, looks like there's a few firsts happening tonight, Draco Malfoy leaving a party early and without a girl to warm his bed. Hermione Granger smashed off her arse and completely irresponsible." He chuckled as she cuddled into him, she adored the satiny feel of his shirt, she kept chattering on to him, mostly about nothing, his long list of ladies, and his many schemes. She never heard the crack of the twigs like he did, or notice when his body stiffened, then she felt as he tried to settle her quickly behind him to use his wand hand. In her muddled mind it was all a blur, she would remember later the feel of the wood her own wand in her hand, of dark spells flying around them, of the spray of warm from his blood that spattered on her face. Yet she would never remember the words he whispered to her as he held her tightly even as they were taken captives of the dark figures. "I'm so sorry.." he coughed, "I-I couldn't protect you… I have loved you so long." Nor would she reclaim the brush of his lips against her own for the very first time.

000000000000000

_**Amata Mercy**_

Read & Review


	2. Chapter 2

Just posted the first chapter, and felt like I could get another one out hopefully. Seriously, I'm still writing my other stories, just this one kind of just sprang up and needed to get out. Also I know I'm trying to stick to the story front he book but I just didn't have the hear to leave Snape dead. I like Snape too much, so just ignore that.

Disclaimer: I could never steal anything for J. K. she's pretty amazing.

000000000000000

Black Magic and Virgins

Chapter 2: The Cult of the Ancient Shadows

000000000000000

Draco woke up feeling pain all over his body, his eyes felt crusted together, he tried lifting his arm but another hand stopped him. Then he felt a wetness on his cheek, reaching up for a face, he found a tiny mouth so familiar, he'd stared at many a time wondering what it tasted like, what it felt like. "P-" he cleared his throat, "P-princess?" she started sobbing then and sonly he lifted himself up through all the aches, "Sh-sh- shhhh," he felt as she lifted a rag and gently washed his face, slowly he was able to open his eyes and found a small dank and poorly lit cell. Yet he was more shocked by her, she looked pale and sickly, then she had been quite on the way to drunk, and she was clothed in a white silk gown in a grecian style. Gently, he reached out and pulled her to him and she let him, her eyes red from crying, her cheeks rubbed raw from tears, and the guilt in her being weighed as heavy on him as well.

"H-How did we get here? I can hardly remember the party, let alone anything that would lead to this."

But he remembered clearly, a battle on the path to Hogwarts, dark robed figures seeping out of the woods around him, only the crack of a single twig as warning, the ensuing spell trading. Trying so hard to keep her safe, even if it mean giving up his own health, "We were attacked on the way back to the school, I was escorting you back to the tower and.. they came out of nowhere… I wonder what happened at the party? Do they know yet? What time is it?" she shrugged, her eyes growing more worried by the second. "This is all my fault, I planed the party, ignored your warnings, let you get drunk, even I wasn't on the top of my game when it came to wand work. I'm sorry, Hermione." He was almost too glad that she didn't seem to remember the fighting, his getting hurt, he could tell at least he''d been bandaged up, or what he'd said or done when they were finally taken down. She leaned into him then, for her own comfort or his, he couldn't be sure. But he let her, he couldn't deny her that, he'd sat across the room and admired from afar and through hatred for too long to let her go now when it all seemed to be bleak and doomed.

The door rattled as it opened and two robed and hooded, from what he could guess men, walked into the room, he shifted Hermione more behind him. Trying to act like his whole body wasn't screaming he wasn't ready for action, he placed his feet heavily on the floor. "It is good to see you awake Master Malfoy." a rough voice said from behind the taller hooded man, "We were worried you wouldn't survive, unfortunately the healing arts are not our specialty." Hermione straightened up, moving next to him, much to his annoyance, the woman refused to be protected, so headstrong, a Gryffindor to the core. "Ah, our lovely little maiden, Hermione." the sound of his voice sent visible shivers of revulsion through them both, it made Draco want to smash his face in. "Now in your states, neither of you can suit our purposes nor are the conditions right for it. So for the time being, you both will be learning just what is expected of you and what we are." he chuckled darkly, "Though… Have you any inclination of who we might be, young Master Malfoy?"

Hermione eyed him for a suspicious moment before returning to glare at the men, "How would he know who you men are? Just because his family was involved in the dark arts does not mean he enjoys learning of every little perverted sect!" Draco admired her pep, "Malfoy has had very little to do with the dark arts comparably…" he noticed how unsure she was of those last words, he had been involved with the vanishing cabinet, he bore the faded mark on his wrist, Lucius was his father and Bellatrix his aunt.

"No, I don't have the smallest idea of whom your group claims to be." he looked at her reassuringly, then turned back to the two still hooded, "Now, isn't this when you reveal all?"

The man grunted unhappily, the smaller one stepped forward now, "You will know when the time comes." a crack was the only signal of the whip-like spell that struck his stomach with a sting. "Don't be cocky with us, Master Malfoy, we are not above punishing you." Then he returned to his original position, as Draco looked down at the cut in his shirt and the blood that began to well from the small cut. It was livable, if not treated correctly it could be dangerous, but they hadn't treated his thus far to let him die so he'd push his luck as long as he was of value to them. "Stop scheming snake, we are prepared for your every move."

"Now can I trust the two of you won't kill each other if left in the same cell?" the taller man asked, so they didn't know that they had all made up after the war, well not all the way but well enough. He and the little golden princess weren't always at each others necks now, only every other chance they got, but it was more playful on his part now.

They nodded hesitantly, side glances quickly exchanged, she scooted away from him, giving the image of a barely bearable proximity she was being forced to keep.

000000000000000

Back at Hogwarts, Harry was in a fatalistic mood as ever in the war. At least in the war, they'd been together but now Hermione was gone, it was as bad as when they were in the Malfoy Manor dungeon listening to her being tortured except now they didn't have the consolation of knowing she was alive. He was even concerned for Malfoy, they'd found his blood all over the path, and Hermione's wand, he held it in his hand as he stared out the tower's window. McGonagall was already in fury over the whole situation, the nerve of them to trick her and Snape, as well as Hagrid getting quite the talking to. Ron was in the infirmary, they'd been attacked too at the party but for the most part many of the veterans were clear-headed enough to fend them off but it seems that was only a distraction for their true intentions. "'Mione…."

Ginny came pup patting his back, "We'll find her, don't you worry, you're the boy-who-lived, the chosen one, the one who beat he-who-shall-not-be-named, plus the rest of the Order and DA." she was trying to be reassuring,but even now mention of the Order reminded him of those they'd lost in the war. Sighing, he was just hoping Hermione was not another casualty to list among the ones he loved and lost.

000000000000000

Hermione had woken before Malfoy, her headed had been pounding and she'd emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet of the small basic loo that was the size of a closet. She'd actually been grateful he hadn't been awake to see that, or for when the woman had come in, the only woman she'd seen thus far. The lady had come in, covered in black, a veiled face to the point she could not see her, almost like a wraith. In her arms she'd carried the simple white gown she was wearing now and had cleaned her up, a metal tub had been moved into the room and though she tried to resist, a awful arm band hand been clamped on her that forced her to their will. It was sickening to her, she could feel the magic in it, and could now sit and study the runes on it. They were old, archaic, none she'd studied recently but vaguely familiar to her in the back of her mind if only she could translate them.

After the woman had left, drifting out as silently as she came, she'd moved to see Malfoy had at least been treated for his injuries somewhat, then picked up a rag from a bowl of water in a basin the woman had left behind. Then he'd woken up and the men had came in, now they were just sitting there staring at the floor and wall respectively, she used what little wantless healing magic she knew to help the cut on his stomach. "To think, " he laughed like a bark harshly, "I was worried about the quid ditch game with Ravenclaw just yesterday and what to do about a party."

She knew he felt a great burden of guilt, but she hadn't even hardly been conscious for the fight, she was just as much to blame. She knew better than to let anything inhibit her mind like that, to let alcohol cloud her thinking a make her reaction time sluggish. "I drew my wand…" she whispered and she felt him shift to look at her, "I remember when you made me stand, I drew my wand." It was like she was trying to comfort her own ego, she needed to feel like she hadn't been completely useless even though she one she had been. She had been a hinderance to Malfoy and gotten him hurt, badly from the looks of it. "Harry, and the others, they'll know we're gone by now… even if they weren't attacked, you had to have lost a lot of blood on that path, it would be there when they left to go back. They'll know, they'll come for us, I know they will." she didn't know if she believed herself, they seemed plausible but hollow hopes in the end. He placed a hand on her back rubbing it gently which only made her feel worse, she hadn't hardly tried to make him feel better, sitting here wallowing in her own self-pity.

"Hey, now. Princess, don't worry you're right." and she knew he hadn't believed her anymore than she believed herself, "You know, I lied to them."

She glanced up quickly, "Lied about what? To who?"

"To our captors, about not having an idea who they are… Dark arts is in my blood," he looked over at her, dropping his hand from her back, the room seems to grow smaller, "I won't ever be able to give it up, to not be involved in it, but I'd hoped after the war to put it to better use if that helps. I grew up in a world where that's all there was, bloody hell I'm a Malfoy I'm a born prodigy." he shook his head and she felt like patting his back but not before she heard him out, "Something about the robes and hoods, it reminded me of an old cult that was similar to that of the Dark Lord's Deatheaters, except they had to be flashy pure-bloods with silver masks. This cult comes from simpler times, before the Dark Lord was even a twinkle in his father's eye. It was called the Cult of Ancient Shadows, they celebrate the dark arts in their ancient form, a purist if you will, and are very traditional and ritualistic." He shuddered at the thought of the old manuscripts he'd read in the Manor library about the group at his father's demand, especially during the war when his father hoped to discover something to help Voldemort with his goal.

Hermione leaned in then, seeing a bit into Malfoy's troubled childhood, the darkness he always carried around with him, "Ritualistic? You don't mean-"

"Yea, all the old classics, chants, charms, torture, human sacrifice, virgins, the whole lot of evil things you can imagine… Old lore is based off some truth as you know being a muggle in a magical world." He sighed and asked a very awkward question, "Are you a virgin, princess?"

000000000000000

He thought she was going to smack him, but instead her face turned deathly pale, almost gray, he thought she might have died for a moment. Then a little squeak and he leaned in closer, "What?"

"Yes, yes ok!" she stood up in the fury he expected from her now though she was no less pale, "Yes, I am a virgin, the know-it-all Gryffindor is a virgin, did you expect any less?"

He reached up and grabbed her arm then, dodging incase of any blows coming his way, "Hey, hey, I'm not saying anything about you, I know you and Weasel were close there for a while, I had no expectations of you. You're a grown woman practically, we're all much more mature after last summer." She quieted and flopped back down on the provide rough bed, "I asked… because, well you understand… Your virginity, they called you a maiden… " she nodded, she didn't need him to tell her directly, he sighed, "I'll protect you, I know you don't think you need but I will."

The feel of her gaze was powerful, so much so he kept his face in profile to her looking out the side of his eye at her, "I know you will, despite what you say about being a dark arts prodigy… you're a good man Malfoy, Dumbledore always knew it, we even you didn't want to see it is all. You're nothing like your father or aunt or any other evil Malfoy ancestor. You are yourself, a Malfoy but one who grew up in the tumult of war and you made a better decision than any ancestor before. To live, to give up being a follower, you always have been a leader, and to find something better." He wished she knew that he'd already found the best thing he'd ever find as he longed for her even when she was but a hands width away from him.

"Thank you, you didn't have to say that, but it means all the more that you did." then the door rattled open once more.

The tall robed figure, though he couldn't be sure if it was the same, walked in, "How cute," the same voice then, "Enemies bonding perhaps?"

Draco glared, "What would make you think that? We are not in anyway bonding…" he wasn't sure how to make the man think he and Hermione weren't friends after overhearing their conversation but he hoped his indignation was enough. Malfoys were good at being indignant, he'd been practicing it for years. "What do you want now anyhow?"

"We came for the girl, she has some rites to preform… as do you, Master Malfoy." He really wished they'd stop calling him master, it was unnerving. But there was no way he was letting her preform any rites let alone out of his sight. "Come, little maiden." She stood, even though her face said she didn't want to but her body moved like it was willing. Then he noticed the armband, gold to accent her golden skin tone, etched with long forgotten, for him anyways, runes and a control piece it seemed.

Trying the best he could to keep up his act, he sneered, "You have to control your captives as such? Wouldn't these rites as you call them go much better if she were willing in her mind as well as body?" He was grasping at straws, her eyes were begging him to help but he knew she wouldn't want to put himself in harm's way more than necessary, she was picky moralist, unlike himself though he could be when it came to her. "A Malfoy would never have to resort to such measures." Keep goading them, degrading their methods, it will break them of their plans for the moment at least.

The man acquiesced to Draco's remarks, "Oh, so you believe you can convince her then, come Master Malfoy I believe it is time you gained knowledge. The maiden can wait here for now, if you prove successful then yes it will be much better." Draco stood testing his strength he knew he'd not be able to fight if he needed to but he could move like it. Looking into Hermione's eyes as she walked past him, he could see her struggle.

The man left first, "Don't worry, princess, I have it all under control, besides we need to know more without you doing something we can't reverse."

000000000000000

Ron woke up in the infirmary to Harry asleep in the chair next to him, "Bloody hell…" he stretched out the soreness from lying in a hospital bed, "What happened?" he asked as he shook Harry's leg.

The boy awoke with a start, "Merlin, Ron, you about scared me to death waking me up like that." Harry tried to pull himself together as rumpled as he was, "We were attacked in the woods during the party, but you remember that. You were hit midway through, no one had time to tend to you thus you ended up here. We fought them off, only to find out they were a diversion… They took Hermione and Malfoy… or at least we like to assume they are captured… not-" but he couldn't even say it, didn't want to think it lest it become true.

Ron stared at the bed, "How do we know Malfoy isn't behind this?" As usual, Ron still not entirely trusting of Malfoy jumped to the worst conclusion much like his brother George had done when they'd told him, Weasley's all the same, well except Percy.

"Because there's more of his blood than anything soaked into the dirt of the path here, I assume Malfoy didn't spill his own blood for a ruse. Besides, he's gotten better and you know it." Ron had to nod, but he couldn't believe she was gone, "I know, we'll find her, mate, we'll find her." With that he left him as Pansy trotted in with candies and other comforting things, but his mind couldn't see her, he only saw gloom in a world where Hermione wasn't there to tell them what to do next.

000000000000000

The path they were following was very dim, he could hardly make out where to walk making hims stumble at times. He wondered what they'd gotten themselves into as he was drawn into a low-framed door into a cavernous room lit sparsely with candles. "This is where all knowledge can be found, questions answered, truths revealed. Come Master Malfoy, it is time for you to know your place." He swallowed deeply even though his mouth had gone dry, clench ing his fists he walked forward, wondering if they'd really left Hermione to herself safely back in their tiny cell. To them so far it was their only haven. He trusted that they would hold their word, for now he still had value, still carried weight, that's what really mattered and he had to keep it up.

They came to a tall shelf, taller than the others, against the back wall, and the man pulled out a very large and old scroll, great probably a lot of script that was going to make his head ache even more to read and translate. "This is our codex and histories, I believe you should start front he beginning, eventually you will know why you're here, know your place in the rites, rituals, and traditions of our ranks." Secretly, he was hoping that he did learn but that the day would never come he would have to join anyone's ranks ever again. He only had one more wrist to scar with a faded mark of loyalty and this wasn't the club he wanted to have that pleasure. Taking a hold of the heavy tome, he followed the man to the area filled with the most candles, a table with two other robed men sitting at it. A chair between he two men was empty on the one side and then on the other a single chair sat alone. "You will read and be tested by us, the trials begin."

The Trials begin? _Shit._

000000000000000

_**Amata Mercy**_

Read & Review


	3. Chapter 3

I am really enjoying this story, and hope you all are too! Thank you to all my readers and reviewers!

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own anything.

000000000000000

Black Magic and Virgins

Chapter 3: Trials and Tribulations

000000000000000

Hermione shivered in cold as she sat alone in the room, it was certainly worse without Malfoy there. He'd been quite different since they'd been trapped here, nicer to her, not cocky, honest, and practically a human being. He had gotten much better since the war, but his adamant protection of her, of his comfort to her, and his words they were more than that. Sighing she laid back on the hard mattress, they had wanted her to do some rites, she couldn't help but wonder what they were. Here she was after Halloween caught in what could only be thought of as a classic horror story, yet she wasn't as scared as she should be. Too much war, blood, and evil had she seen, it was hard to make her terrified, flashes of the scene with Bellatrix in the Malfoy Manor flashed in her mind. What she really needed was more information, that's who she was the problem solver, the brain, and yet she was coming up dry on what was going on here.

The door slid open then, quieter, and the small wraith woman slipped in again. This time no tub, so there wasn't to be another awkward forced bathing again at least, she shuddered at the last memory. It struck her that perhaps she could get something out of this woman, "Hello? My name is Hermione, what's your name?" The woman seemed to freeze when she spoke to her, almost like a deer caught in the headlights.

Slowly, Hermione sat up and stared at the small black veiled creature before her, "Won't you tell me your name?"

"I… I have no name, only the caretaker am I." she whispered harshly and it scared Hermione a bit, "The maiden should not seek to speak with one like myself." With that the wraith set down the platter that she brought from outside the door and left.

That filled her with more questions than it answered, obviously a woman long filled with tradition and belief would be no help. Her hopes dashed once again, she could only wonder what was going on with Malfoy. Staring at her armband one again she traced the old runes with her finger, there was something scratching like a loose thread in her mind that she knew them and should be able to read them. But after years of long nights of studying in the library she'd familiarized herself with many ancient scripts, ones that held more magic than meaning at times.

Deciding to check the covered platter, she padded over to it quietly, gently raising the heavy silver cover and set it with a soft thunk on the wood of the small table. It was some type of bread, with a light soup and some cheese. It was accompanied with a pitcher of water and her mouth felt like a desert then when she saw it, oh how she'd love to gulp the whole thing down. Yet as she reached for it, she stopped herself, thinking if they could control her body with a simple armband then what could they do to their nourishment that they ingested. Her mind played over the various muggle scenarios of kidnapping where women were drugged into submission. Stepping back quickly she wished for her wand again for the umpteenth time, there were many charms she could use to reveal any harmful substance within the food and drink. Suffering from the urge to dive in, she returned to the bed, resisting her natural instincts to satisfy hunger and thirst.

She'd rather die of malnutrition than become some drugged slave. First, they'd have to find a way to ensure the safety of their meals before they took part in them.

The door was dragged open again and there stood a terrifying man in another robe, in his hand he held a wand and she felt the burn of her armband as he force her to lie back. Her mind reeled at this trying to fight it but there was little she could do, "Your purity and maidenhood can be preserved but that does not mean I cannot take a glimpse or maybe lightly sample." It took all of her strength as he came near here but when he settled on the edge of the bed, she spat on him. "You bitch." he wiped it off and she was able to take her own look inside the hood, there she saw pale skin and dark hair and angry eyes of green of a male not much older than herself or Malfoy.

Then her head snapped to the side as he struck her and hatred rankled in her stomach at how helpless she was, she'd tried all morning before Malfoy woke to remove the band but it wouldn't budge. Now she was willing to cut her arm off to get rid of the thing, "There are worse things that can be done to you that will leave you a maiden, and trust me, I will be sure to see them done." With that the boy stood and stormed out slamming the metal door into its lock behind him.

Her body relaxed from the firm hold and she allowed herself to vomit into a bin next to the bed, she shook a bit but slowly regained a calm. These were all mind games, she could beat their mind games. But inside all she wanted to do was curl up and cry, for Malfoy to come back to keep the others at least physically away from her. Courage flared in her but it was growing dim as she considered what his last words had meant in conjunction with Malfoy's description of this group. _Please Harry, Ron… anyone find us, rescue us, bring us home._

000000000000000

Draco felt sweat drip off his forehead and watched it spatter on his hand as it traced the long lines of the manuscript in front of him. His eyes ached form the effort to make out what was written there. This was far too similar to other nights spent forced to read old languages and poor handwriting from aging scrolls in a dark foreboding library. He was having even more trouble concentrating now because unlike only his life on the line, Hermione was depending on him as well. Unbidden another dark memory attacked his mind then, of her writhing on the floor of the parlor, of his aunt over her laughing maniacally, of his failure to protect the three even though he continued to state he couldn't be sure it was Harry. It took a lot of strength to erase those golden pain-filled eyes from his mind this time.

Normally, she the memories came he'd wallow in them. In his own guilt-ridden soul, then Dumbledore would appear and all the others he'd watched tortured ending with Crabbe's fiery death. But he didn't have the time or the pleasure of wallowing now.

"Come, Master Malfoy, you have been reading or quite some time. Here is the first of the trials, to understand our purpose. What is our purpose?" The robed man in the middle asked him.

Raising his eyes, he knew, he'd already read this text once a long ago, under another's scrutinizing gaze. "To balance the dark arts, to keep the shadows alive in the face of the light, to serve your dark masters. There are dark powers out there greater than us all, if left unbalanced we could not control them for our own purposes. The light has grown strong with the fall of the Dark Lord and thus the shadows demand more to keep their strength. Those powerful forces, your masters, demand service for your own safety in the use of their arts." He recoiled inwardly at the thought of what he'd spoken, of memories of the Dark Lord and the death eaters rankled inside him. Subconsciously his hand brushed his other wrist where the mark had scarred his skin.

"Good, Master Malfoy.. you have passed the first trial." The man to the left told him then suddenly two std of hands clamped on to him from behind, one each on his forearm and shoulder to hold him in the chair.

He knew what they wanted to do next, a trial of power and knowledge, one of those robed figures then began probing the walls around his mind. Testing his mental strength, then as it eased away all three men attacked at once. His mental faculties couldn't hold up to their strength and his body tried to struggle but he was held down. So as Snape had taught him before he'd went before the Dark Lord, he holed himself up in one tiny ball in his mind. Holding gear what they could never know, his connection and love fore Hermione. In a countermove, he brought up for them to see his service to Voldemort, his and the golden trios long fights over the years, and his training under his father and aunt. The pressure of so many examining his mind made his body shake, it made him nauseous, this was never a pleasant experience. For the only time in his life he was glad for the tortuous hours that he'd undergone similar treatment with the death eaters under Voldemort's command.

After what felt days, they withdrew, and he felt completely violated, "Have I passed this trial as well?"

A dark chuckle made him shiver, "Yes, you have Master Malfoy, you have done very well…." Draco had to wonder what else they had in store but he wasn't really wanting to think about the dark path they could take him down. These men had been perfecting their cult far longer than the Dark Lord could have considered his own, nothing was unimaginable.

Slowly lifting his head to stare up at them trying to keep it blank as possible, always wearing his game face so that he could keep control. It was a struggle as his mind was still reeling, then the dim lighting was broken by a streak of bright light making his eyes sting. "Sir, there has been an incident." The middle man looked over reviling a pale but strong square jaw set in obvious displeasure.

Standing, the other two men holding him were waved away, "I apologize that your trials must come in two parts Master Malfoy. If you two could please escort him back to his room with the maiden Hermione?" The two strongmen then pulled him to his feet, and drug him out of there.

000000000000000

Blaise sat in the Gryffindor tower with the rest of their amalgamated group minus two. George Weasley sat over next to his brother and Charlie's face was in the fireplace, McGonnagal was currently gathering older members of the fighting force of the previous summer. Snape was out and about trying to look in every dark corner for any hints about the happenings in the dark underworld of magic. The main question on everyones' minds was whether they could ascertain if the two they were searching for were still alive. "We could send them a patronus?" Hannah suggested.

Harry shook his head as did Charlie, "No, that would be too obvious, plus we don't have any inkling about where they are, even if we sent one there's no assurance they can be found."

Bill wandered in with Fluer, who was several months pregnant, "So, we're still in the planning stages then? Mom and dad are working night and day with Snape and McGonnagal on getting anyone who knows anything on this search." He sighed as he settled his wife in one of the overstuffed chairs near the fire. "if only…" but then everyone was thinking that about far too many things.

If only so-and-so were alive, usually Dumbledore or Remus or Sirius, possibly Nymphadora or Fred, anyone who'd died during the war really. If only they hadn't had a party. If only they had put up better protection or they hadn't gone off alone. If only, if only, if only, if if and buts were coconuts.. as the saying goes. "How do we know they're alive? Drake lost so much blood on the path that there's good reason to believe he isn't which leaves Hermione alone the target. Possibly taking Draco only to keep from leaving any telling clues behind. If she's alone, she's without her wand, despite her being the brightest witch of our age, we all know there is very little magic that can be worked wandless." Blaise then stood as he spoke, not being able to sit still any longer. Luna's large eyes looking up at him, "I just want to know if they're alive… after that we can work on rescue plans, but if they aren't then there's no rescue to plan."

000000000000000

Hermione glanced up calmly when the door slammed open and watch as Draco was unceremoniously flung into the cell. He looked worse for wear but he was alive, he shuffled over to the bed and flopped back next to her. "Well… what did we learn?"

"That they're a bunch of sick bastards that have more to their membership than Voldemort could have ever dreamed of, he'd love to get his hands on this operation. Their not blood purist if that's any help, but they are against any modicum of light magic, white magic, good magic, the dark arts are their home. They want to make me one of them…." His eyes shown with a little fear, hhis fear of be forced o become a follower again, of having to live in the dark, the fear, the pain. Gently, she turned and ran a hand through his hair, he sighed and drew himself up, " I read their histories and codex, or at least the part they wanted me to, and had to tell them what their purpose is. It's to serve the dark arts and what they believe are their masters to control the evil in this world for their own gain."

She got up and opened the silver platter for him, "Any way that these are laced with drugs?"

Standing he walked over to examine the contents, smelled of the soup and water, shook his head, "No way to be sure, if I had my wand-" he looked and saw she thought the same thing, "For now, we have to trust it a little, enough to survive, have a cup of water, a couple bites of bread and few spoonfuls of soup." He would bring up the food matter the next time they were visited, "But with that armband I don't believe they'd need to drug you, me maybe but for now I've gained a little trust." When she snapped her head up to look at him in confusion he bared his arms, "No new tattoos don't freak out on me, just… they went through my mind, I used an old technique that Snape taught me to hide our making up and presented my time with the Dark Lord, our hating each other, and my upbringing to them. For now, they think I'm exactly who they want me to be."

Her heart ached at the thought of the intrusion he'd experienced, "Well their trust in you goes only so far, I was visited while you were gone. I'm guessing a new dedicate, he was young about our age, came to see me. He wanted as he said it, to view and sample the maiden they'd brought in. I spat on him even while he was trying to control me with my armband with his wand, and he smacked me. " His fingers brushed the light bruise on her cheek, "He threatened me with awful tortures… I also tried to speak to the lady."

"The lady?" He took a bite of bread as he looked at her questioningly.

"Oh right, when you were still knocked out, I was cleaned up, dressed, and subdued by a woman covered in black. She brought the food, but she'd so deeply imbedded in tradition and ritual there is no way I'll get anything out of her." she sighed and gave in on the cup of water he'd poured for her, it was a blessing to her parched throat. "So a psycho dark cult of chauvinist men, just sounds like a delight." Draco chuckled at that and she had the stray thought of how nice the deep sound was. Shaking her head, _It's bloody Malfoy, stop acting like a stupid schoolgirl._

He went back to relaxing on the bed and she perched herself on the table next to the platter, "To pass the time, as it seems there was an incident that will keep our captors at bay, what do you suggest we do?" He winked and she rolled her eyes, classic smug Malfoy, "Fine, we can talk if you want, I don't think we have any more information to share nor do we have any leads of getting out of here." She and to agree with him then and sitting in awkward silence would be so terribly awkward indeed.

"It was my first time drinking the other night you know?" she confessed, her cheeks burned a little at telling him, it was such an innocent secret but she wanted him to know. "Don't act shocked, I mean I have had a sip here or there, but actually drinking to excess like that of feeling its effects. it was terrible but fun mistake I guess you could say. I did have fun before…" She looked at him, he was smiling, didn't seem shocked but understanding. "What?"

Another soft chuckle, "I figured as much, princess, few people get drunk off two and a half drinks. You are certainly the lightweight, and I'm glad to know you had fun, I hope the others did as well. If it weren't for our current situation, I could appreciate it more." He ran a hand through his hair and she noticed his slim fingers as they traced through it, he had strong hands she thought. Then flashes of his arms carrying her flickered in her mind, of her laughing and the warmth of his chest under her cheek. She almost blushed again, "I'm going to take care of you, I wishI could have stopped that guy from attacking you, but as you've proved time and again, Hermione Granger needs no mans protection. It must have been very hard to manage spitting at him."

She nodded, brushing the party away from her mind, "It was, I keep thinking I recognize these runes, but I just can't read them. Do you think you can?" She walked over to settle on the hard mattress next to him, lifting her arm for him to get a better view. The way they were situated though were for her to read looking down, he maneuvered her to better see them, and she ended up with her back to his chest as he read over her shoulder.

Her stomach did a small flip-flop as she hoped no goosebumps appeared. _Merlin, not now._

000000000000000

Ginny wanted to cry every second of the day without her best friend but she held it together. If she didn't then the boys would surely fall apart, and right now that just wouldn't do. Sitting around the large table back at Grimmauld was so like old times but now they had a new team. Without their brainiac Hermione, they were struggling but Blaise seemed just as adept at finding facts as their usual resident bookworm. "Look as long as there are no trace spells that will work against mine, I think I have a really good chance, not many people use scrying anymore let alone se the protection spells against it." Blaise was arguing with some of the older adults, particularly Narcissa who had insisted on being involved.

"Fine, but if you get one hair harmed on my little boy's head it will be your own Zabini." she huffed off and the boy looked to McGonnagal for reassurance.

The Headmistress sighed deeply, "It would seem the best method to go with at the moment, with no idea of their condition, location, or the group holding them, we have little other choice. The traditional means have been cut off for the time being, and to be honest I had no idea any still had the talent for scrying without knowledge." She glanced to the side, "Well Sybil did, but… she's been a little under the weather since the war." Under the weather was understatement, she was on sabbatical for uncontrolled prophecy telling working in the ministry. Apparently a lot changed with the war and a lot of curtains had been pulled open to reveal things that had been foggy before.

"Alright then, bring me a big pan, some water in it, give me space, my great grandmother new ancient arts and was what most called an herbal witch, but I have plenty of what McGonnagal calls talent." The pan was set before him and he dug around in a pack that he'd brought with him. Producing a vial and some powders, he poured the whole vial in and just a few pinches of the powders. He glared at Ron and George who both looked on the verge of making some comment, "Just keep your mouths shut for a bit alright, this isn't easy stuff, all I have to go on are what I have on the two of them." Then looking to Luna, he smiled, "My dear pet, you've seen their auras have you not?" Everyone even she had to look at Luna and him like he was crazy, the girl thought she saw things but that was just Luna.

"Of course, they are ever so lovely.. do you think it could help?" she asked softly, her eyes still staring off dreamily.

Blaise reached forward taking her hand, "Oi, this is not a time for you to be finding an excuse to make moves on Luna, Zabini!" Ron called and she was surprised that Blaise didn't haul off that second and hit her brother, she did for him though, "Ouch, Gin!"

"Don't be such an idiot Ron, we all care about Malfoy and Hermione, so stop being a rufus." she smiled at Blaise, "Continue, please."

Blaise opened the window with his talent, magic, and the help of Luna's ability as well, it was hard to protect against scrying as it was an outdated method and it was even harder to hide auras. Especially ones so blaring as Draco and Hermione's. And there they were, he heard the audible gasps of those around him but had to hold his concentration on the window, it wouldn't be a lot nor would it stay open long, but there was the proof they needed. He was glad, he'd stopped by his estate to speak to the portrait of his great-grandmother for ideas. This was a long forgotten talents she had trained him in very young, rare but prevail ant in their line.

Draco was holding Hermione in hi arms it seemed, her back to his chest, leaning over her shoulder. They didn't seem to be in the best of shape, but they were alive.

With that he let the window close, and promptly fell back in the chair Snape had slid behind him, they were alive, they were alive…. he kept telling himself to make it feel more real. Tears came unbidden to his eyes as they had to many others around him, thank Merlin, they were alive.

000000000000000

Draco felt a tingle like someone was watching him go up his spine, but he shook it off, being cooped up in this terrible situation was starting to get to him. He was enjoying how close he was being allowed to hold Hermione, but he knew she'd asked him a favor, not to drool all over her. Examining the runes, he was a little shocked to find them familiar and he could loosely understand them, win over the bookworm for him. It was hard not to hold the cockiness in his voice when he told her what they said, "They aren't the type of written runes you'd expect, they are more magic than word or letter. I should have known they'd use this, its an old form of talisman that reach back to the Egyptians."

She gave him a look like if he didn't get to the point quick he'd be in big trouble, "So tell me what it says, your almighty greatness." She laid the sarcasm on thick and could almost feel her annoyance at being outsmarted permeate the air.

"Well as best as I can tell, and this a strictly loose translation, its a binding of your magic and will to another's, in this instance a command spell." he looked up at her, they were both happy to know what it said but not happy about what it meant. "They can command your very essence if they use the correct spell, princess, there's nothing I can do to break this without a wand or a cursebreaker really. If anyone would be happy to see a Weasley of the Bill variety this very moment it would be us." He tried very heard to keep it light-hearted but his stomach felt heavy with fear, she was totally helpless against them if he couldn't convince them to let her to their bidding "willingly."

A burden settled on him then, he'd protect her to his last breath, do whatever it takes, even if it meant giving up his freedom again. Her body was stiff against his so he pulled away, not wanting to continue to make her uncomfortable, but she stopped him with a hand on his knee. "Thank you, Malfoy, it is good to know." Then she turned to look him in the eye and his breath hitched, did she realize how close their faces were? Probably not, he was the only one finding anything sexual about this, and he was such a jerk for felling it, and then he knew he had to get away her hand had slid onto his thigh when he shifted. They were going to have an embarrassing situation on their hands if she felt the growing bulge in his lap… "You are a good friend." That just killed everything inside him, friend, she said friend.

She stood up then and walked to the loo, he laid back trying to get a handle on himself. He couldn't get close to her, he couldn't torture himself like that, he'd do as he'd done all this time, love her from afar, that's all there was for them anyways. The door drew open and once again robed men filled his view, round two it seemed was to happen sooner than he'd thought. "We are ready to continue, Master Malfoy."

"First, can you assure me no one enters this room while I'm gone? Your maiden was attached and harmed here earlier, I cannot gain her trust and do as you will with such intrusions. Also second, if the food has even the barest trace drugs in it then you'll be saying good-bye to your maiden through starvation, she is not going to be forced in to submission." One of the men harumphed at this and Draco just leveled his gaze at them, not budging. "We have to lay ground rules if you want this to work, if you want, " he gulped at the thought of saying this, "If we want, I mean , this to go as planned."

The large robed man that seemed to be in charge stepped forward, "Of course, Master Malfoy, we will accommodate these wishes for now, but know our patience is only so long."

Draco had figured that, but he'd gotten what he wanted, now it was time to play the game, "Well then, let us get these trials done with, I believe there are important matters to be understood." _Forgive me, princess._

000000000000000

Hermione sat in the bathroom floor, tell ing herself that Draco had a plan, a plan he hadn't told her, but a plan. He'd left probably an hour ago, yet she couldn't will herself to move. She;d heard the quiet of the door opening and the scrape of the platter being removed, so the caretaker was doing her job then. But she was trying to puzzle out what the bloody Slytherin was up to, didn't he know that situations like this required teamwork and most certainly letting her in on what he was doing.

That was it, when the arsehole returned she was going to-to- Oh she could just scream with how frustrated she was with him. She was the brains, she made the plans, and she didn't need his sudden macho hero attitude to protect her. Hermione Granger as he'd said held her own and she didn't need him superseding her like she was his. Because she certainly was not his!

Then her cheeks warmed at the memory of him holding her as he read her armband and she had to drop her head in her hands. _This was not happening._ _I cannot get a crush of Draco fucking Malfoy._

000000000000000

_**Amata Mercy**_

Read and Review.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for reading and reviewing my story! I'm really enjoying it, it isn't going to be a very long one but it will be filled with romance soon enough.

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, not me.

000000000000000

Black Magic and Virgins

Chapter 4: To Become A Brother

000000000000000

Draco felt his luna burning, his body aching, and his soul felt darker than ever before. It seemed like it had been days since he'd been forcefully thrown into these trials, his hunger tore at his stomach, his throat was dry as a desert, and he felt degraded. A dark chuckle now too familiar echoed in the cavern around him, the heat caused sweat to drip off of him constantly, he had no idea where they had taken him. Clothed only in drab robe the had provided him, he was barely able to keep his head up to stare at the chuckling man, if anything in his heart he vowed to see that man dead. Yet in his mind's secret crevice that he'd created he indulged in the thought of Hermione, sequestered off in their cell, he would persevere if only to be able to return and protect her. Dragging himself back to his feet, he awaited what ordeal they had next for him, a fire raged all around them in oil pots, and the man held a wand out towards him. "Come Master Malfoy, you have passed the last trial of the shadows…. now it is time to rest before the ritual of the marking."

With new resolve he kept himself from shuddering openly at the thought of being marked by another again, to be claimed by another dark force. Yet he was an already damaged and tainted with darkness, he could handle this, if it meant keeping her safe and pure then he'd do anything. What was another scar on his body and soul to him anyways?

Slowly they hooded him, this must be their ritual chambers kept in secret, he made sure to try and memorize his steps as they left. The walk back to his cell was winding but thankfully it gradually became cooler. He wondered at how jealous his father would be that his son was getting to have such an experience, the demented old man could rot in Azkaban for all he cared. His mother would be so upset, she'd spent so long trying to protect him from his father, he'd not even been a true Death Eater thanks to her, not been like Crabbe. _Hermione….,_ his thoughts ket straying back to her, he was weak and had little strength to protect himself mentally against them but he managed to dodge what probing they attempted. Finally he felt the tug on his arm as they came to a stop and the familiar scraping of the cell door opening.

A push from behind sent him back painfully down onto his knees and the door slammed shut behind him, a small gasp sent relief through him, she was here. "Princess…" he couldn't cause her worry, "If you'd be so kind as to poor a gentleman a glass of water it'd much appreciated." Smoothly he pulled off the hood and smirked at her, "I do hope they kept their promise and you were treated well during my absence."

The sight of her was almost as wonderful as the sound of her small gasp, she was dressed as before in white silk, her hair had been coiled exposing the sophisticated curve of her neck. A heat filled his lower abdomen but he resisted its influence. "It's been two days…. are you alright?" She dropped down in front of him and he took the glass she offered, it coolness was a blessing and he'd gulped it down quickly. Her golden eyes shone with concern as she began mopping at him with a wet cloth, to think about it a nice hand bath from her would wonders for a man but he waved her off.

"I'm fine, princess, I'm fine… I have finished their trials at least." grunting he lifted himself off the floor, he felt like death, "How have you done, princess?"

Stumbling awkwardly with her constantly trying to help, he made it over to lie comfortably on the bed, "Other than the arrival and removal of food for meals and another bath, I haven't been in contact with anyone. Though I'm not sure I can call that woman coming in a silently doing her work as contact." she settled nervously on the edge of the mattress next to him, "Being in here alone like that, waiting to know what has happened to your if I'll see you again at all, it was nerve-wracking." He smirked as she kept a strong face even when she admitted her feelings of weakness. "Do you want to talk about it?'

His body went rigid at the thought, there was no need to put her through the horrors he'd been through or make her feel the weight of that guilt, "No, it wasn't much, I've done most of it all before." He sighed, that wasn't nearly the truth, and he wanted to tell her even as he saw the worry beginning to crease across her brow, but he only put on an arrogant grin, "Now my lovely little princess, if you'd be a dear and pamper me." She rolled her eyes and swatted him on the stomach, he wanted more than anything to grab her and pull her close. To know what it felt, just once to do the many things he imagined, but he resisted and only chuckled at her. "Oy, at least bring a man some bread would you!" He cried keeping the mood light-hearted and away from the darkness that was looking under his surface.

Testily she tossed it to him from the other side of the room, not that it was far but still very rude, and she had the audacity to stick her tongue out at him. Catching the bread, he forced himself up to sitting and looked at her aghast and dramatically upset as possible, "Oh, Malfoy get off your bloody high horse, if you spew one overdramatic sob line, I'll throw much more than bread at you!" He had to wonder what he'd done to suddenly upset her, curiously he took a bite of the bread as he studied her agitated stance and cross look. Then he began thinking through every moments since he'd fallen through the door, not a thing he could recollect that would get her dander up as such as this.

000000000000000

The others were all gathered around the scrying bowl once again as Blaise concentrated, the past two days they had looked in, Hermione had been alone with no sign of Draco. She'd talked to herself and seemed to be mulling something out in her mind, ever the thinker. Yet they were all pleased when the image they saw today, found Draco though haggard back in the room. Even better to Ron's amusement they were arguing and Hermione had thrown a piece of bread at Draco. It was good to see them, and perhaps these small glimpses they got each day were all that kept them going and fighting. Still, there was still so much they didn't know. "That's all I can do for now…." Draco relaxed back against the chair, it was getting easier to find them in his mind and he could hold the image longer but it still took a toll on his body.

The door to Grimmauld suddenly slammed open and the thuds of running boots came down the hall, "Good news!" Snape called, cheerful even for the old cold potions master, "Narcissa and I were able to dig around in some of the old known places of the Death Eaters. There we overheard a young man, very upset and besotted in his drink, complaining to another young man about his recent reprimanding." Snape then sighed, using a spell he withdrew his own memory, "This will be easier." And he dropped it into the bowl in front of Blaise for all to see.

_A dark bar. Shifty patrons gathered and huddled around small tables. Sitting close as to not be overheard. Yet in one corner a two young men sit, both obviously well into their drinks for the night. A snippet of conversation catches Snape's ear, "Yes, we kidnap these two from a party and I get pretty damn messy doing it, see this scar, the man gave me that trying to keep us from our little madden." The other man seemed to study a mark on the other mans arm, nodding along, "Well anyways, I hear they have the man out putting him to the tests and so I think to myself, why not go check out this lass we went to all that trouble for. So I make my way to her cell, and I make sure that I speak the command when I enter to keep her from causing any fuss. Well I'm about to check out the goods and get a little taste for myself when the bloody bitch spat on me." he cried dramatically his friend tried soothing him, "Then as I'm leaving one the others tell on me, which I know wasn't you mate, but I got a lot of heat from the upper levels. That little bitch will get what's coming to her that's for sure." _

Blaise head snapped up to Snape as the memory faded away, "So?"

The potions master sighed, almost rolling his eyes, "Narcissa employed her ways, she is currently having them followed, I rushed back here with the good news, we know what organization these men are in."

000000000000000

Hermione thought she could throttle him, he comes in here all beaten down, won't tell her anything, and then is cheeky to her. She'd tossed the bread at him on instinct and then the rest of the solid food on platter too. He was tossing up a fuss about something but she was so frustrated that she wasn't listening. As her hand landed on the glass, she felt herself get jerked up against his chest with a soft thud. Staring up into his eyes, she felt like breaking down, she wanted to know, she needed to know what was going on in his head, what his plan was. She'd had to stay locked up in the jail cell for two whole days alone and wondering and worrying like crazy over him. In her frustrate she began beating his chest and when he lifted her up she began kicking her legs too. He wasn't going to win just because he was stronger physically than her, she just couldn't stand the not knowing. Holding her with one arm she felt as he jerked her head back and then the slam of his mouth to her own cause a heat to sear through her. Her body went limp against his own, the fight fell out of her, and for the first time in her life she just gave in to bloody Draco Malfoy.

As she did, his arms grew tighter against her and his mouth more skilled. She clung to his shoulders and then a soft little sound, a sigh, escaped her and the moment was over in an instant as the door grated open and there was an audible shout. "Hey, no mussing up the maiden, Master Malfoy." Two men jerked him away and her body was not her own anymore. Draco looked towards her apologetically for a split second before his eyes went stony.

"Sorry, Sovereign." he spoke lowly, "The woman has wily ways, but I promise you there is nothing between us, I just wanted to shut her up."

Hermione felt stricken at his word and something felt torn inside of her, but fortunately the spell on her wouldn't let it show. "Good, but just in case, she is getting to you, we shall speed up our preparations for yours and her ritual. Tonight you will join us as a brother, and by the full moon in two nights, she will be our ritual maiden." Draco's eyes cringed and she wondered what they meant by join them as a brother. Even when she was concerned what they meant for her, she was scared for him.

"Yes, then she will come to you willingly in two days time." She wished she had the ability to look abashed by this as her eyes darted back to him, what did he mean she would come willingly. she would never dare do such a thing, especially after what she feared her earlier attacker had planned for her. Besides, even if she didn't come willingly theory could force her. She knew Draco was trying to gain trust and save her but what could he do when they had her very essence in their hands? "I am sorry for my moment of weakness, I will not let it happen again and may the dark ones punish me if it should." He bowed his head to the other robed man, the Sovereign, and the other man bowed his head too. "What has brought yourself to see us?"

The large robed man strolled over to her then, she wanted to shudder and reel away from him, "I came to see our little maiden, she is quite the specimen, perfect for our purposes. Also Master Malfoy, I wanted you to know that we found your mother snooping into our business. If you would please write her a letter reassuring her of your purposes and inform her of how you are, so that she will leave us in secrecy, it would be appreciated. We will owl it at once for you." Draco seemed stunned at the mention of his mother and Hermione wondered what the Malfoy matriarch was up to, it was obvious that she was quite overbearing and overprotective of her only child, but she wasn't usually one to get her hands dirty personally. As the man set a quill and parchment on the table, Draco was gestured to begin writing, so they wanted to watch him to be sure he didn't find a way to get any secret messages out, they didn't trust him completely then.

She watched as he lifted the quill, his eyes flitting over to her again, then he began writing. He had a concentrated look upon his face and one of the men stood next to him reading over his shoulder. So they were going to try and even detect any encryption, she wondered if the Malfoy's had any type of code for a situation like this. She thought of the many things they'd used during the war, it was assured a family like theirs would have something for such a situation like this. As she looked back towards him, she watched him drop the quill, and hand the letter over to the man next him. "That should be enough, you shouldn't have to worry over her any longer. Mother has always understood." he gave a knowing look and the man in the large robe chuckled, she wished they would show their damned faces. It was easy to get them confused as their voices didn't seem to differentiate too much, which could be an indicator of its own. This was very highly selective group of men.

"Good, we believed she would be." Then they turned to leave, "We shall see you in a couple hours then, do behave."

As the door slammed shut, she regained control of her body once more, and looked at Draco in shock. "What have you gotten yourself into?"

He winced at this, "I was figuring you'd ask that…." sighing he trotted back to the bed and took up the piece of bread he'd been snacking on before, "Hermione, this is a lot worse than Voldemort. He wasn't as organized nor as discerning about his membership. Nor did he worship any dark gods, but that had more to do with the fact that he imagined himself to be one. These men have the ability to be so much more than Voldemort ever thought he could be. That's what I assume this ritual will be for, to invoke the power to do what Voldemort couldn't, these men didn't join him, they saw his flaws, his weakness, knew he would fail. But they… " He just shook his head and she felt stunned, worse than the _Dark Lord._ How could anyone ever be worse than that?

"So when they said you'd be joining them tonight, they meant?" she couldn't help staring at the one wrist that was already holding a faded mark of loyalty that had bound him to what she'd thought had been the evilest force to ever exist.

000000000000000

Narcissa Malfoy would never give up until she found her son and had him safely home. Never had she gotten so physically involved in something like this, of course she'd been Death Eater but when your crazy bloodthirsty sister was one and your lunatic cruel husband was one, you had little choice. Part of their punishment had been her refusal to take the mark back then, she had wanted to taint her delicate skin and Lucius had been enraged at her for it. Now she was glad, he sat in a cell in Azkaban while she'd saved Harry Potter and won her and Draco's freedom, well she had some restrictions, Draco was completely absolved legally anyways.

The most she'd really done in the war was make that unbreakable vow with Snape, which is why her son's god father was still running about trying to find him. She'd followed these drunken idiots towards an old warehouse district in muggle London. It was disgusting how juggles lived, and she felt revolted once again when another bumped into her. They kept staring at her oddly, of course she wasn't properly dressed for this excursion. Just as she was about to give up the streets became less populated, something was keeping those juggles away from this area. She saw dilapidated smokestacks rising out of a old brick factory. The two men she'd been following then disappeared from sight as they slipped through the protection spells she couldn't see. Noting where this was she began looking at her surroundings for clues as to get back here.

Just then two massive men grabbed her, "Ah, Lady Malfoy, what a pleasure." A rough voice spoke to her and she snubbed her nose in its direction, not looking its way. "I suppose you're here looking for the young Lord of the manor then." She then snapped her eyes onto a robed and disused figure just before her. "I assure you he is in the best of care and here quite willingly despite what those people at Hogwarts are trying to tell. Here is a not from him in fact." He handed her a folded piece of parchment which she snatched from him, peeking at she saw Draco's handwriting and almost cried. "Now we will have to see you off the property… I dare say, perhaps we should send an escort with you home."

Sighing, house arrest again by an evil madman, how could she get something to the others now. How could she tell them where they were?

0000000000000000

Draco couldn't help looking at her as she asked, but he wasn't sure how to tell her. There was no way she'd be happy about it or would want him to do it but they had little choice now. Why had he given in to his feelings, his lust? At first he had just wanted to get her to stop throwing things, then she was yelling and hitting and she just snapped, holding her close and been too much. He needed to taste her too. "What do you think it means, princess?"

She looked up at him and her eyes shone with unspilled tears, which broke something inside of him. "They are going to mark you." The brightest which of their age, of course she'd puzzled it out. "Draco!" his eyes widened at her use of his given name, she'd never used it before, "You can't! You can't let that happen to you again!"

"What choice do I have?!" he cried, "If I don't then they'll most likely kill me and do what ever sick thing they have planned for you now, without you having any control of your body or anything. I can't let you be alone, I can't let them get their hands on you, I won't let you get harmed because of me ever again!" The room grew silent and she absently rubbed where her arm had once said mudblood thanks to his aunt, and he looked away quickly. "WE don't get too make the easy choices here, somethings just have to happen."

Stillness reigned for a moment until she came over and grasped his unmarred wrist, "If you do this… If you let them bind you like this… How can.. " her voice had become so choked with emotion she wasn't able to make sense. Quietly, he drew her against him, and felt the pain as deeply as she did, the fear as fully as her, and knew this was what he had to do.

"Don't do this to yourself, princess. I told you, I'm going to protect you even if you think you don't need it, I'm going to anyways. If this is how I can then I will let them mark my whole body with their ritual mumbo jumbo." He pulled her back and looked into her face, then pushed her away, he couldn't let himself get close like that. He wouldn't be able to control himself and things would only get worse if they were caught again. "Just let me handle this, you can plot all you like, but for now trust me."

After that, he walked to the door and knocked hoping there was someone on the other side, at first there was no answer but he thought he heard his knock being carried like an echo. Then the for slid open, a man met him as he stepped out, "Master Malfoy?" the young voice asked.

"Take me to the Sovereign, tell him I am ready to become a brother in the dark shadows."

0000000000000000

_**Amatat Mercy**_

Read & Review!


End file.
